


Burn

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Carpet Burn, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is carpet burn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Written for the [Drabble-Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.html) being hosted by powrhug.

Danny could feel the burn already, the painful heat intensifying as the rough carpet scoured his skin, but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Steve, above him, filling him, making him whole and tearing him apart at the same time. Danny’s entire world narrowed down to harsh thrusts and sharp bites.

He gave as good as he got, pushing back, meeting Steve thrust for thrust, but eventually the burn was too much, overriding the pleasure so he pushed and shoved until he was on top. He rolled his hips, grinding down. It was Steve’s turn to burn.


End file.
